Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes
by AlexanderSW
Summary: It's has been a total of 10 years since Fionna and Marshall were crowned, they have since then raised a family along with a strong empire. Everything was was peaceful until a series of Werewolf attacks breakout all over Aaa. Everyone suspects that the Werewolf king is behind it all. On the side lines of this political mess; Marcus passively falls in love with the Werewolf Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**GO READ PAIR OF HEARTS: MARCUS BEFORE READING THIS ONE**

* * *

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 1

Family time

"Too slow!" Marshall shouted.

Marshall jumped out of the way of a charging Marcus who tripped and fell forward. He laughed at his son's attempt at tackling him. Marcus growled and got back up, he pulled a wooden knife out of his belt and tossed it at his dad, Marshall didn't react fast enough so it hit him in the side hard. It stunned him a bit, leaving Marcus an opportunity to jump at him. Marcus grinned as he shot himself up into the air towards Marshall; he tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. Marshall was expecting this; he kicked Marcus off of him and stood tall with his claws out. Marcus hissed and got back up, he charged at Marshall; bearing his teeth and claws. Marshall smirked and grabbed his son's wrists; he lifted him over his head and threw him down on the ground hard.

Marcus gritted his teeth at the pain in his back; he growled and flipped onto all fours. Marcus transformed into his werewolf form, he grabbed Marshall and tossed him towards the stone wall; Marshall hissed at the pain. He recovered and transformed into his gigantic bat form, he stomped towards Marcus; his arms extended out to grab him. Marcus got out of the way and tripped Marshall and he hit the ground hard. Marcus transformed into his bat form like his father's, he picked up his father but the tuff of his hair on his back; raising his fist to pound him in the head. Marshall reacted quickly; grabbed his fist and twisted it. Marcus howled in pain, Marshall took this chance and put his son into a head lock; Marcus hissed and struggled to get out of Marshall's grip.

Near the edge of the fight, was Fionna; she watched her 16 year old son and husband spar. To her it looked like they were going to kill each other but she knew they would never do that; Marshall was just being tough on the kid. Fionna sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong mother?"

Fionna snapped out of her thoughts and turned, she saw her daughter; Joanna. Fionna smiled at her 5 year old daughter and petted her head.

"Hey Jo, come to watch your daddy and your brother beat each other up?" Fionna mused and pointed at the struggling vampires.

Joanna looked over at them, she saw that Marcus got out of the head lock but now him and Marshall locked hands and were struggling to bring the other down to the ground. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Not really but it's amusing to watch them fight and never win a single match against each other." Joanna crossed her arms and continued to watch them.

Fionna chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know it's pretty much a stale mate between those two; they are too evenly matched to win against each other."

"I don't see the point in them having these sparring matches, they both know they can't win and their strengths are just the same as last time they sparred. It's ridiculous and stupid." Joanna sighed.

Fionna shrugged. "I know it is but your dad and Marcus are just really, really stupid you know?"

"I'm glad it skipped a generation." Joanna rolled her eyes.

Fionna busted out laughing, her daughter was smart but also very funny. Fionna contained herself, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Good one baby but why did you come out here? You never usually leave the library unless it's something important." Fionna asked.

"I know but my studies can wait, I came here to tell you that dinner is ready and waiting for us in the dining room." Joanna said

Fionna nodded and got up out of her chair. "Okay, go tell your father Marcus. I'll be in the dining room if you have trouble with them."

Joanna nodded before Fionna started to walk to the castle. Joanna looked back and saw Marcus had Marshall pinned down but then he flipped their positions. Joanna rolled her eyes and walked towards them, she was very small compared to them but she wasn't afraid; she was the princess of the nightosphere. Nothing scared her, only she's allowed to scare.

"Dad, Marcus, it's time to eat." Joanna said.

They didn't hear her, they were too busy fighting and trying to get the other to call off the fight. Joanna sighed, she hoped she wouldn't have to do this but it was the only way. Joanna closed her eyes, she grew as tall as her father and Marcus but that wasn't it; Joanna grabbed her face with her hands and tore it apart. Revealing her grotesque demon face, she roared to grab their attention which she did. Marshall and Marcus stopped fighting to see Joanna.

"Oh no." they said in unison.

Joanna grabbed Marcus and Marshall, pulling them apart and slammed their faces together with great force before slamming them down to the ground; she stomped on them both. She pounded them further and further into the ground with each stomp, when she was satisfied; she shrunk back to her normal height and pushed her face back together. She stared down at them both.

She smiled at her work. "Dinner's ready."

Joanna laughed and turned around to skip towards the castle. Marcus and Marshall were face down on the ground, defeated and sore from their mini beating from a 5 year old. Both Marshall and Marcus groaned before lifting themselves out of the dirt. Marshall brushed himself off while Marcus wiped the dirt off his face.

"God I hate that fucking girl" Marcus cursed.

"Marcus!"

* * *

**the wait is over, here is the first chapter to the fourth installment of Pair of hearts.**

**this story will contains romance/sex, adventure, action, suspense and a fair amount of gore along with more fun characters and a well thought out plot.**

**i'll change the rating if it gets to those parts but for now; T rating.**

**hope you guys enjoy!**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 2

The invitation

After they came into the castle, Marshall and Marcus went up to their respective rooms to shower off the dirt and mud from their bodies, dress any wounds they might have and get dressed. They were both sore and heavily bruised from Joanna beating them, Joanna wasn't any stronger than they were; she just caught them by surprise. They weren't mad at her about beating them; she does that all the time when their sparring and she needs their attention. Marshall has told her numerous times that she is exactly like her mother since she's just as tough and independent as Fionna is.

Marshall sighed, he dressed himself in his usual attire which happens to be a suit; ever since taking over the two Kingdoms, and he had to dress to play the role. He didn't like it but he wanted his people to have faith in him and look up to him, he might not like it but it's what they respond too. He looked himself over before heading out the door. He walked down the long hallways and down a flight of stairs, his castle was very large and he regretted ever having to be on the third floor of this place. It took too much time just to get around this place then it should be. He sighed and continued to down the stairs until he reached the first floor; he passed a series of portraits which had all the previous rulers. Of course there were only 4 rulers due to vampires living longer than any kind of species, he stopped at one portrait. He looked up and saw a painting of a man; long black hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a suit complete with a cape. He smiled, his father; Marcus Abadeer, the previous king before him. He sighed and bowed to the painting before continuing on his way; Marshall won't admit it but he always wanted to be a great king like his father one when he was small.

He smiled as the thoughts of his father through his childhood invaded his mind, all those time he spent with his father before the war just playing catch, hide and seek and even having supper together when his mother had to excuse herself to deal with business. It was fun and he missed him but that didn't stop him, he after all has become a great dad himself two his two children. He sighed, wondering how his father would feel if he were alive and could see him now; would he think he is doing a good job? Would he like his kids? And what about his wife?

"Oh you're finally here!"

Marshall snapped out of his thoughts to see Fionna walking over to him, he smiled as she cupped his face and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Glad to have you thought you would be eating up in your study along with Joanna." Fionna said as she led Marshall over to the large dinner table.

"Ah well, I figured I come down here and eat with my family for once." Marshall replied as he took his seat at the end of the table with Fionna.

Marcus and Joanna were seated across from each other beside their parents. Joanna usually ate in the study with Marshall like Fionna said both catching up on their history and writing important letters to other kingdoms or whatever. It was odd to see Joanna out of the library though since she spends all her time there instead of around the castle, no one told her to study or anything; she just willingly took it upon herself. It was either a miracle or coincidence that she came down here but regardless; Fionna and Marshall were glad they got to eat as a family.

In a matter of seconds, a handful of waiters come out of the kitchen doors and too the table. They put down four platters with lids in front of Marshall, Fionna, Joanna and Marcus; they lifted the lid to reveal their dinners were unmutanted red lobsters. Fionna smiled, she never had this in a long time considering these were rare and highly expensive to obtain. All the waiters go back into the kitchen while two waiters holding wine came and poured them their drinks; Marcus and Marshall had their wine mixed in with blood to completely satisfy their craving for red and blood while Fionna and Joanna had plain wine. In the Vampire kingdom, it is not uncommon for children to drink alcohol. It was considered an honor for a child to drink as it showed they were grown up and mature enough to handle the strong taste along with tough decision they may face in life, though of course some children can't and they are shamed for it and are still considered children until their twentieth year.

The waiters waited on command to refill their master's drinks but until then; the family feast. Marcus and Marshall sucked the red out of their lobsters as they are the only vampires in this family as Joanna didn't need to turn since her birth came naturally, a bit of a surprise really as she came out more demon then human. Fionna didn't mind it after all, she kind of liked having a daughter who can eat and go out into sun with. They ate in silence for a few moments before a door opened, Marshall looked up from his plate to see their butler; Tanis comes through the doors holding up a tray. Marshall raised an eyebrow at him; Tanis never interrupted their meals unless it was of great importance to them. He waited to see what he had for him this time.

"My lady, a letter has arrived for you." Tanis bowed and presented the tray with the letter on it.

Marshall was half relieved it wasn't for him but suspicious on who it was from and why it was given to Fionna, he leaned in.

"Who is it from?" Marshall asked.

Fionna open and read the letter, a smile crossing her face. "It's from PG!" Fionna continued reading. "He's inviting us to a party!" Fionna giggled.

Marcus lit up. "A party?! Awesome!"

Marcus hasn't seen his uncle in a while since his last birthday, he missed him so much and wanted to see him again; this party also wanted him to go even more but Joanna on the other hand rolled her eyes and could care less about the party Gumball had. Marshall chuckled; he was glad that Gumball decided to finally write to them again.

"Well um, more like KG now I guess." Fionna giggled.

"Whoa whoa, King?" Marshall sounded confused.

In all the years he's known Gumball was that he showed no interest in anyone but his work but- now? Who was he marrying to get that title?

"Yeah, he's getting married to Simone." Fionna looked confused.

Marshall's eyes widen as he grabbed the letter from Fionna and read it him and then out loud.

"My dearest friend Fionna, I have written you this letter to tell you of my recent engagement to my girlfriend; Simone Petrikov. I know this may come as a shock to you but ever since I successfully returned her to her original mental state; it was love at first experiment. I have grown to love her and would like it if you and your family would attend my engagement party tonight."

Marshall frowned and sank into his chair grumbling. Marcus and Joanna exchanged looks before silently getting back to their meals; there was nothing they can do to help their dad when he got like this over Simone, they always let their mom handle this one. Fionna got the message from her kids and sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for Simone?" Fionna put her hand on Marshall's shoulder.

"I am but I just never expected this, she never even told me they were going out. For 5 years she had her true memories back and never once had she told me this." Marshall sounded pretty disappointed.

Fionna looked at her husband; she knew he was happy when Simone got her memories back and control over her body. He was practically crying when he knew about. They become best friends and rekindled their mother/son type relationship over 5 years and she hated to see it break over this.

"I know you and Simone are close, I'm glad you have her back and everything but I mean its good Gumball is marrying her, he'll become king and have someone to love. That goes for Simone too. I know it's hard but- Just be happy or at least pretend to be?" Fionna pleaded.

Marshall looked at her, she was right but he still was mad at Simone. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll be happy for them and we can go. How does that sound?" Marshall smiled.

Marcus jumped out of his seat is joy, Fionna smiled and kissed Marshall. Joanna was the only one groaning about going but of course, nothing can change her parents mind or her brothers.

* * *

**i am sorry for being too descriptive in this chapter but i really wanted to show how the vampire kingdom was in custom and stuff**

**but yeah**

**Simone and Gumball are engaged and Marshall and Fionna and their kids are invited as well**

**things will start stirring up in the sense of action in the next chapter i promise**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 3

The chase

Fionna, Marshall and Joanna were busy getting ready and picking out what they are going to wear but Marcus already picked an outfit out and the party isn't until later and he didn't want to fuss over clothes just for a party. He scoffed and left without his parents noticing, he always did this when they were busy with something; he'd just go on his own and socialize with the peasant folk of their kingdom. He flew over the kingdom's upper ring, then its middle ring until he got the lower ring; it was always nicer here than the other two rings. He set down in the middle of town, by the well the people here commonly used as a water source. The people around him stopped and looked, they all gasped in surprise.

"Is that the prince?"

"What is he doing here?"

"I didn't expect him to be here so soon."

"I know, but let's go greet him."

The peasant vampires soon crowded him and started to ask him silly questions. Marcus didn't know how to answer them all since they were asking them all at once. He was confused at most of them since they were asking if he could them some favors or if he can marry their daughters but he just wasn't ready for marriage just yet. He politely declined their daughters hand in marriage; most of them were disappointed while the others were okay with it.

Once he was done sorted out their questions and denying their offers, he floated around the town, greeted by numerous people; they complimented and him and some asked for more favors but he just told them he can think about it. He even had people offering red colored food and items, as good as it sounds but he didn't want to take their only food source. They were okay with him declining their offers, they did after all see him as a kind hearted prince that would do anything for them; they were happy to have him as their prince and next king. He liked that idea too but he was just okay with being a prince for now.

He sighed and floated into the quieter part of town, there wasn't much activity here which was good since he couldn't take being swarmed by anyone now. He continued his waltz around this part until the silence was disturbed by a crashing sound. He halted and looked around, he didn't know where it came from it sure did startle him. He waited and waits but he didn't hear anything else. He shrugged and continued on his way. Then- he heard another crash, only this time a voice with it.

"Werewolf! Werewolf!"

He stopped and started to run towards the house down this street to see what was going on, and what about this werewolf? He thought they had an agreement with the werewolf king that none of his kind will ever step on Vampire land, so what was the meaning of this?

"Stop! Ellen! Ellen! Take the girls! Hurry!"

Marcus gasped as he heard more crashing and growling coming he came up to the house and skidded to a stop. He looked at the house and saw the front door was ripped off, he stepped in quietly. The small looking house was badly damaged by claw mark and was littered in broken glass and broken furniture everywhere. He decided to float so he doesn't alert the attacker. He looked around, seeing blood splatters on the wall; he shuddered. He couldn't imagine who won. The sound of crunching got him on edge, he stop and looked above him; he bit his lip and hoped to the glob that whatever he thought wasn't true. He gulped and floated up the ladder that led to the attic. He peaked up and looked around, he couldn't see anything suspicious moving in the dark but then- something moved but he couldn't make it out. He cautiously floated up into the attic.

He saw nothing so far, he went forward but stopped; he covered his mouth to prevent himself from puking. He saw three bodies with their intestines and organs were tossed around the place while their chests were agape and empty of their lungs and heart. Their limbs were ripped from their bodies and had bite marks. He can barely even tell who they were before they were brutally murdered. He has seen gruesome thing but this- was different. What kind of creature could have done this?

He froze when he felt hot air hit the back of his neck; he dared not to turn around. He bite his lip when he heard the thing behind him sniff and growl at him. Marcus sighed; he turned out quickly and punched the creature through the attic wall and out into the street. He flew out and landed next the thing, he gasped. That man was right; Werewolf.

The beast huffed as it straightens itself up. It looked like it had taken quite a beating before he taken the whole family down, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Murderer!" Marcus cried.

He charged towards the werewolf, he tackled it rolled around the ground. He clawed at it and hissed before the werewolf kicked him off of him, Marcus hissed and leaped back towards it. The werewolf snarled and showed its teeth; he was ready to slash Marcus if he came near. Marcus managed to avoid its claws as he sliced its side. The werewolf howled in pain before grabbing onto his leg and throwing him over his head and into the ground. Marcus cried out in pain but he did not give up the fight. Marcus freed himself from the werewolf's grip and attached himself to its head. He clawed and slashed at its face, the beast stumbled to get Marcus off of it. It finally threw itself on the ground, Marcus let go from the impact. Marcus was worn out from fighting it; he laid on the ground gasping for air.

The beast glared down at him, it was hungry and it wanted to eat. Marcus closed his eyes; ready to be eaten and carry onto 50th dead world.

"It's the prince! Protect the prince."

Marcus head a hoard of people came closer, he opened his eyes to and looked up; he saw a handful of his father's soldiers fending off of the werewolf. They seemed to be handling it but the thing kept fighting back, he wondered if it even ever got tired.

"Marcus!"

He turned around and saw his mother come running towards him; she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Fionna pulled away.

"I'm okay mom, really." Marcus sighed.

"Good, now stay here; mommy's got business to attend to." Fionna kissed his head.

Fionna got up and pulled out her demon blood sword. She cried out and charged towards the werewolf, she jumped up and started to stab and punched the beast. Yep that was his mom; captain of the guard and world renowned adventuress.

* * *

"Marshall I'm not sure if we can go to the party now, I mean; we just lost a family of citizens and we were attacked." Fionna sighed.

"I know, but it strikes me as odd, why would a werewolf attack us?" Marshall asked.

They had been worried about Marcus on why he suddenly disappeared so Fionna set out to find him along with her handful of personal guards. She had come back, with a prisoner and their son Marcus. As they speak, he's being looked over by a doctor. Marshall has been on edge since she told him what happened. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

"I don't know but I think we need to cancel." Fionna stood up and mounted her sword along with the various others.

"We should but I think we need to take our minds off what had just happened. Marcus needs to relax and fun from what had happened to him. We can just like- you know, up security around here until we get back." Marshall suggested.

Fionna eyed him. "Well, I don't know; that would be a great plan and all but what if things go downhill while we're away? I don't want to leave everyone defenseless."

"Fionna, look; I know you're passionate about looking after them but we're vampires. We can look after ourselves just fine with a little help. So if we do get attacked again then they can defend themselves with the help of the soldiers." Marshall reassured her but Fionna wasn't buying it.

Fionna sighed. "Alright, fine; we'll go but I am holding you're responsible for everything if something happens."

* * *

**well looks like the vampire kingdom witnessed a first attack; even if it was on werewolf**

**wonder how this would go?**

**will it effect the others?**

**who knows? wait until Saturday an upload**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 4

The ball

After Marshall and Fionna scrambled to get the kids ready, Fionna used a flight spell to get them there so Marshall and Marcus won't have to carry them all the way there. It took a mere 5 minutes to reach the Candy kingdom, when they landed them saw the castle was lighted up very nicely in bright and vivid colors. Fionna could tell Gumball was happy about his engagement, Marshall wanted to make a comment on it but Fionna's cold stare told him otherwise. They walked up to the castle and saw a line of made up of Lumpy space prince, engagement ring prince, wild berry prince and more. Fionna looked at the entrance and saw Peppermint maid at the door, she announcing them names as they went in. Fionna sighed and knew how formal Gumball was but geez he was really going all out with this engagement ball.

They shuffled towards the entrance as each prince was called out and entered the ball. They got up there, Peppermint maid asked for their names, they gave them to her. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"attending today is King Marshall Lee Abadeer and Queen Fionna Abadeer, accompanying them will be Prince Marcus Abadeer and Princess Joanna Abadeer, all hail the Vampire royalty!" Peppermint maid said in a loud booming voice.

Everyone in the room turned to them and bowed, Fionna and Marshall were used to this type of greeting from all kingdoms they visited during their reign. They smiled and waved at the crowd, Marcus was the only one who didn't wave. They walked right in; they were greeted by several royalties, ones Fionna knew personally. They chatted with them for a bit.

"Oh my children are so lovely but Marcus, ooh I haven't seen you since you were a just a seven." The Duchess of Nuts cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

Marcus groaned, he hated being around the Duchess; she always wanted to pinch his cheeks and lecture him constantly. Joanna smirked, she loved seeing her brother get bothered by various people, and it amused her.

"Oh and who's this little cutie?" the Duchess turned to Joanna who panicked and tried to get away but she lifted her up.

"That's Joanna; she's going to rule the nightosphere when she's older." Marshall told her.

"Oh what a great responsibility! Well I'm sure she'll do an excellent job." The Duchess cooed and giggled.

Joanna groaned and rolled her eyes. Marcus was snickering at her, he hoped now that the Duchess would bother her instead of him from now on.

"And let me guess, Marcus here is going hail over the Vampire kingdom?" Duchess asked.

Fionna nodded her head. "Yes, he's the only child with vampire venom in his veins. Joanna here was born half human and half demon."

The Duchess looked surprized before letting go of Joanna and bringing Marcus into a hug. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" she giggled as she squeezed him

Marcus coughed and tried to squirm out of her grip.

"That's enough Duchess, you're going to hurt my God child."

Everyone turned as saw a woman dressed in an elegant looking blue ball gown, her long white hair tied into a long braid, she wore a tiara one her head encrusted in red jewels. She approached them, a smile crossed Marshall Face.

"Oh I'm sorry Simone, I'm just so excited." The Duchess put down Marcus who inhaled all the air he can.

"That's quite alright Duchess, I'm excited too." Simone smiled as she brushed off Marcus's hair.

Marcus smiled and hugged her. "I missed you Simone." He mumbled.

"Oh I missed you too my dear."

Simone petted his hair. Marshall was just as glad to see her as Marcus was, he hadn't seen her in a while due to royal duties but now- he can see her and finally talk to her, and he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again, congratulations on the engagement." Marshall smiled.

"Thank you Marshall, sorry I haven't told you in advance but I-"

Marshall put his hand to her mouth. "Shh its okay, I understand but still, I'm glad you got Gumball."

Simone smiled at him, Marshall pulled her into a hug; Fionna and Joanna went over and joined in. they held the hug for a long time, the people around them didn't seem to be paying any attention but it wouldn't matter to them. They broke the hug and chuckled; Gumball walked up beside Simone and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I see you all got affection real fast, good. Now Marcus, go take your sister out into the garden and mess around for a bit, I need to discuss something important with your parents." Gumball smiled.

Marcus shrugged and grabbed Joanna's hand, he flew out the door with her in his arms. They waved goodbye to them before Gumball turned to them.

"Marshall, Fionna, I need to talk to you. Now." Gumball grabbed their hands and led them out of the ball room.

Marshall was a little confused but Fionna seemed too curious. Gumball led the three into a room three doors down into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and sighed.

"This is very important; it's a matter of severe importance." Gumball sounded worried.

Fionna looked at him. "What is it?"

Marshall and Fionna were on edge as Gumball seemed to hesitate. Simone looked down at the ground; she knew what he was going to tell them. She sighed and put a hand on her fiancé's shoulder, he gave her a nod.

"Our kingdom is under threat."

"By who?"

"The Werewolf king."

* * *

**sorry it took long to update but here you go**

**hope you enjoy this little reunion and cliff hanger**

**next three chapters will be up later  
**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 5

The second attack

"Woo! This is awesome!" Marcus cried as he flew high above the Candy kingdom and higher above the clouds.

The freedom of flight was something he would always be thankful for; it was what he loved about being a vampire. He smiled widely as he flew higher up in the sky, his sister, Joanna was tightly hanging onto him; she never favored heights much but she never went against his wishes to go flying. He chuckled and stayed hovering above the clouds, there wasn't much air here but Marshall was already dead so he didn't need to breathe but Joanna did.

She tapped on his shoulder, signaling him that she needed to go down a bit. He nodded and descended down below the clouds, Joanna took a deep breath in of fresh air.

"Thanks brother." Joanna said.

"Hey no problem, anything for my half demon sister." Marcus chuckled.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Oh ha ha very funny."

"Hey I was just teasing, I'm thankful for a sister like you." Marcus grinned.

"Oh stop it; your vampire charm doesn't work on me." Joanna hit the back of his head.

"Is that what that is huh? Oh well, at least it works on my fellow vampires and candy people." Marcus stated.

"Yeah whatever." Joanna sighed and enjoyed the view.

Marcus took her silence for the end of the conversation. Despite their personality differences and their different lifestyles; they were close. Marcus was her older brother and he always looked out for her and always took an interest in her studies. He would always steal a book for her from Gumball's library or turtle prince's library, she loved those books better than what the castle library had, heck she read every book there!

He sighed and looked around the castle, loving seeing the bright lights and candy people like ants scurrying around doing their business. Joanna tapped on his head.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"Over there." Joanna pointed in the direction of a forest farther away from the Candy kingdom.

Marcus looked where she pointed but he saw nothing, he focused more but nothing. "I don't see anything."

"Well- there was something, well just a flash, like something shiny." Joanna said.

Marcus looked back to where she pointed. "Okay, let's go check it out."

Marcus flew over to the forest, Joanna holding on tightly to him. He set down and let Joanna off, Joanna ran over to a bush by a tree and dug through it. Marcus looked around the area they were in to make sure there was no signs of danger. Joanna came out of the brush, he looked at her and saw she had a crown, it had three points encrusted with dark purple gems on the front but the back was smooth like.

"A crown? Who the hell would lose a crown?" Marcus questioned.

Joanna shrugged. "I don't know, it's looked like a basic crown; I only know a few kingdoms that use this kind of crown-"

They froze in place when they heard a loud howl coming from behind the in the woods. Joanna and Marcus looked in.

"Joanna, get over here. Now." Marcus whispered to her.

Joanna backed away from the forest slowly, she jumped when she heard. She scrambled over to her brother and jumped at him, Marcus quickly lifted them up in the air; when they were high enough they looked down and saw a crowd of werewolves gathering around where they were. Marcus flew a little higher when some started to jump after them, Joanna clung onto him tighter. They heard another howl; the werewolves below them stopped to listen then ran away. Marcus and Joanna looked where they were running.

"The Candy kingdom!"

"Werewolf king? But why him?" Fionna asked.

Simone went over to a desk and took a piece of paper off of it. "This, this is a letter that was sent to us today."

Simone held the paper up, it was a letter stating for Gumball and Simone to give up their kingdoms to Werewolf king or else they will destroy everything. Marshall took the letter and scanned it, he had held countless meetings with this brutal king before and this was no doubt his handwriting and his style of negotiating. He sighed, he didn't believe it. Werewolf king signed a treaty before Joanna was born to never attack another kingdom ever. It wasn't easy getting him to agree to this, everyone had to give up a piece of land for them to thrive in and take in werewolf citizens but he agreed. He couldn't believe he would go against his word. But he couldn't deny that this was his writing and his symbol.

"I can't believe it." Marshall sighed.

Simone furrowed her brows and stepped over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe but Werewolf king has always been a violent and ruthless ruler. He's always been a plague upon the land of Aaa for ages so it doesn't surprise me that he went back on his word."

Marshall didn't listen to her; he was stuck in his own thoughts. He heard Fionna and Gumball talking about defenses and a worldwide notice to all kingdoms, Marshall blocked them out and went back to his thoughts. He knew the Werewolf king was violent but he was always sincere and wanted the best for his people. He always held his word when making a deal but- why break this treaty? Why want more land when he had all the land he had? This didn't make any sense. This wasn't him, something wasn't right here.

The door opened, snapping Marshall out of his thoughts and turning the attention of the bickering queens and prince. They turned to the door and saw Peppermint maid gasping for air.

"My lord! You have to come out here, something is happening!" Peppermint maid gasped.

They rushed out of the room, down the hall, across the ball room where the guests were freaked out. They burst throw the door, their expressions turn to horror. They saw crowds of werewolves attacking candy people and tearing down houses. the gumball guardians tried this best to fight off the attackers but they were failing. In the mess of it all, Marcus and Joanna were in the middle; defending and fending off the werewolves. Gumball was furious.

"Peppermint maid! Get my guests to safety." Gumball ran over to one of the knight statues that were standing on either side of the doors. He broke the hand of one and retrieved a sword. "I have to protect my people."

Peppermint maid rushed back into the castle. Fionna took out her retractable crystal sword from her garter from underneath her dress, Simone summoned her ice powers, and Marshall turned into his monster form. They charged into the crowd with a full force. Fionna and Gumball worked together to slash and cut apart a few werewolves open while kicking others back from them. Marshall grabbed a few in his hands and tossed them away while Simone froze them. The kids, Marcus and Joanna worked together; Joanna kicked and tossed the werewolves to Marcus flew up in the air and tossed them to the ground. They fought and fought the attacking hordes with the help of banana guards and the gumball guardians but no matter how hard they pushed them back, they kept coming back. Joanna was getting fed up with this; she pulled out an amulet from her vest pocket.

Marcus's eyes widen. "Joanna no! You'll be filled with chaotic evil!"

Marcus knew what that amulet did to its wearer; it was pure evil; more evil then anything their parents faced in their youth. Heather gave her that; it was similar to the one she wore but it was darker and sinister. She gave her it for whenever things were hopeless and she needed a boost but he never expected her to try it.

"I'm sorry brother, I have to do this." Joanna said as she put it on.

Joanna screamed and she fell to the floor. Groaning as her body changed and shifted; she was part demon but the results to turning her into a pure evil creature always hurted a half demon and turned them into- something. Joanna's body shifted into a grotesque looking beast with a bloated head with horns, a sideways mouth with green glowing sacks. Her lower half turned into tentacles. Everyone stopped fight to see what little Joanna has become.

Joanna laughed in a dark demonic voice. "Wanna play a game?"

Joanna picked up a few werewolves and ripped them apart. The werewolves cowered in fear but others charged at her and met a gory fate. Some looked to retreating but whenever they tried, Joanna would grab them with her tentacles and squish them into a bloody mess. Those who fought were tore open or turned inside out. The werewolves whimpered and whined as some escaped with their lives, the candy people cheered that their attackers have fled. Joanna turned around and laughed menacingly.

"Let's play!" Joanna's voice boomed.

She picked up a few candy people and started try and eat them but was stopped by the gumball guardians. Marshall and Fionna backed the candy people away with Gumball and Simone's help. The candy screamed as Joanna fought them, Marcus gasped, and he knew that amulet was bad news. The flew up behind her and grabbed the chain that held the amulet on her and ripped it off. Joanna screeched in pain as she slowly reverted back to normal self. Marcus held her in his arms as she shivered and cried.

"Shh shh it's okay; it was only a bad dream." Marcus whispered to her.

Joanna calmed down and held onto him, falling asleep in his arms. He sighed and held her tight. Marshall and Fionna ran over to them and checked on Joanna. She wasn't hurt but she will remember this as a bad dream and nothing else.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, i put a lot of effort into it to make it more action-y then my other three books on this**

**hope you enjoyed caring big brother Marcus too**

**i also put a lot of items in here that are going to be important later on too so keep an eye out for those!**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 6

Never alright

When the werewolves left, some banana guards helped burn the dead werewolves and clean up the blood and guts while others helped the surviving candy people into the hospital wing of the castle. Gumball was attending to the injured folk while Simone revived the dead candy people with Gumball's decorpsinator serum. Fionna and Marshall were by a hospital bed, comforting their crying daughter. She woke up in tears, she believed what she did earlier was a dream and she wanted it to go away but they couldn't help her.

"Honey calm down, it was just a bad drea-"

Joanna violently shook her head and pushed her mom away, and cried more. Fionna sighed and gave up, she couldn't calm her down; Marshall didn't dare attempt. They've been at this for 30 minutes and she still hasn't lightened up yet. She's been crying and mumbling nonsense since she woke up. They want to help her but that amulet did a number on her sanity, it was completely hopeless. Marcus came floating in, hold a small bag.

"Is she still, you know…" Marcus whispered as he looked as Joanna.

"She's been like this for a while, Fionna and I have tried and tried but she denies us." Marshall explained.

"She doesn't want our help, she keeps crying and we tried everything." Fionna sighed.

Marcus kept his gaze at his sister; he sighed and floated next to her on the bed. He nudged her a bit but she curled up. Marcus studied her and thought about what he was going to do. He snapped his fingers and stuck his hand in the bag; he took out a donut and tapped her shoulder. Joanna peeked at him. Marcus smiled, he pointed at the donut before smashed it against his face. The donut was a strawberry jam filled one. The donut's bready outside slide off his face. Joanna was not mused. Marcus put his hands up in the 'wait' gesture. He turned himself invisible and drew a silly face with the jelly. First he drew a silly face. Joanna made a small smile. Marcus snickered.

"Hey JoJo, I'm mister happy." Marcus said in a high pitch voice.

Joanna giggled and waved.

"I'm looking for a happy and pretty girl to kiss." Marcus hovered closer to her.

Joanna giggled more as the jelly face came closer.

"Are you a pretty girl?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Joanna replied, trying not to laugh.

"Are you happy?" Marcus asked; not cracking his high pitch tone.

"Yes." Joanna said, grinning like a fool.

"Okay then, here comes the kisses!" Marcus said as he scooped up Joanna and repeatedly kissed her face.

Joanna squealed and giggled, she squirmed in his arms as Marcus made himself visible again. He floated down and sat on the bed with her, laughing and rubbing their faces together; getting the red sticky jelly onto her face as well.

"Feel better JoJo?"

Joanna giggled and nodded her head. Marshall and Fionna smiled, they were amazed at how those two were so close. They chuckled and brought the two into a hug. They held that hug for a while before breaking it.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm sure Gumball has everything under control right now." Marshall said.

Fionna agreed. They went over to Gumball and Simone, informing them that they were leaving. Gumball wished them farewell while Simone told them to be careful. They told them they will. Fionna didn't use her flight spell since she figured they could use the flight home for family time. Marshall and Marcus transformed into their bat forms, Marcus carried Joanna who lovingly cuddled into his fur while Marshall carried his wife. They had a small chat, excluding the events that took place and just reminisced on memories when Joanna was a baby or when Marcus got into trouble when he couldn't control his eating habit. They laughed and laughed, enjoying and taking in the innocence of the moment.

And then that moment ended. They arrived at the Vampire kingdom, only to see the lower ring in ruins. The family's eyes were wide in horror. Marshall and Marcus flew down to the lower ring; they transformed and let their passengers down. They look around them to see houses burnt down to the ground, peasant vampires on the ground dead, wounded and some were trapped underneath debris. Guards all around them were helping the wounded and injured. Marshall and Fionna stared in horror while Marcus hushed his sister and flew her back to the castle thinking she had seen enough carnage for one night.

"Your majesties!" a guard came up to Marshall and Fionna. "The werewolves, they attacked again. After you left they were attempting to get over the wall, we fought them off and they left. We thought that was the last of them but then someone blew a hole in the wall...we lost so much sire."

Marshall Felt something inside him snaps, he has never been so angry in his life. "Get the peasants out of here! Bring them to the middle ring and have them checked by the finest doctors! Have the guards rebuild the wall! Do whatever you can to protect my people!"

* * *

Marshall was inside his office, guards were in there as he gave them instructions and new blueprints for the wall. Fionna was barking orders at the remaining guards and recruiting new ones to replace the ones they lost. Marcus was in Joanna's room, they were in shock at all what have happened today; their precious little life was under siege by an unknown force that unleashed misery upon them.

"This night hasn't been going well has it?" Joanna broke the silence.

"I don't know JoJo; everything was so fine and dandy earlier but now? It feels like things took a turn for the worst when that first werewolf showed up. I don't know how things got so messed up so fast." Marcus sighed.

Joanna put her head into her hands. She sighed and plopped down on her side onto the bed. "Tonight is not a good night at all"

Marcus nodded as he lay down on her bed; he pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Joanna clung to him. Marcus figured tomorrow would be better; he hoped things will clear up and everything will go back to normal. He's only sixteen years old and yet he's not ready to put up with things like this, he rather it go back to the boring royal life he once had and not this. Anything but this.

* * *

**well looks like something fishy is going on here don't you think?  
**

**more will come later on!**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 7

Friend or foe?

The past few days have been a lockdown on the kingdom, Marshall wouldn't let anyone leave the kingdom or leave the rings unless they were granted permission from Marshall or Fionna. Fionna herself has been busy with placing strict patrols throughout the kingdom and placing guards around the wall to make sure no further attacks are made. Marshall informed the other kingdoms and smaller cities about the werewolf attacks, by far letters came in about them being more fortified and ready. The children should be proud to know that their kingdom is safe but- so far Marcus and Joanna hate it. They hate the extra security, they hated being watched and looked after by nursemaids and guards constantly. It was suffocating them being so protected.

"Ugh I hate this!" Marcus screamed as he punched a hole in the wall.

Joanna sat on his bed, reading a book about demonology. "I know, I hate this too but I'm not going psycho or anything over it."

"I'm not going Psycho! I just- need some breathing room, that's all." Marcus sighed and leaned back floating.

Joanna looked at her brother and sighed. "Well, ever thought of sneaking out?"

Marcus went silent. "No."

"Did you forget you could turn invisible?" Joanna asked, lowering her book.

Marcus flushed. Joanna sighed and shook her head. "You're an idiot."

Joanna got up and opened up the window. She stepped aside. "Now- go!"

Marcus turned himself invisible and flew out; Joanna closed the door and started to grab the extra pillows from his closet; stuffed them under his blankets and sat next to them. She would cover for him but she doesn't know how long the nursemaids who buy this act so she hopes he gets his taste of freedom and comes back before anyone gets suspicious.

Marcus soared over the vampire kingdom and over the dead forest and across the grassy planes. He was so lucky his sister was smart, he knew she was covering for him so he had to make this quick. No vampire ever fell for a trick for so long so he had very little time. Marcus sighed and flew around; he was too into his freedom he didn't realize how dangerously the sun was rising up. When a ray of sunlight hit his exposed skin, he hissed and covered it. He cursed himself as more of his skin was boiling from the sun, he frantically looked around for shelter and he spotted a dense forest. He set down and hid behind a tree as the sun rose higher and higher. His looked at his skin, seeing the boils disappearing along with the burn marks. He sighed realizing he didn't bring his hat or his long sleeved jacket with him, he leaned back against the tree and slid down; he's going to have to stay here unless he finds some fool selling blankets. He wished he could steal some clothes but his mother would have a fit with him if she found out he stolen, she taught him stealing was wrong and unjust. He groaned at the fact that his mother had to be so god damn nice.

Marcus sat there in silence, loathing the sun and cursing himself for not bringing along better clothes or a hat for that matter. The silence was broken by the sound a trap going off and a cry of an animal. Marcus got up and listened, the animal sounded like it was hurt so he rushed over to the direction of the whining. He hid behind a bush and saw a wolf's foot caught in a bear trap, Marcus peeked out to make sure no one else was around before going forward.

"Hey little guy, are you okay? Can you still move?" Marcus asks as he approached the wolf.

The wolf saw him and growled; he jumped at him and snapped its jaws. Marcus stepped back a bit, he wasn't worried about it getting him; the chain to the bear trap gave the wolf a limited space. He wolf continued to growl, it whined and curled up when the pain of its injured foot set in again. Marcus stepped forward, being cautious about moving too sudden to scare it. He stopped but he saw the wolf's body shift, he stepped back as it's body mass started going down and watched in awe as the wolf turned into a boy. He walked closer to observe the boy, he noticed he was wearing tattered clothing, his shape shifting couldn't have done this; it looked much like he was attacked. He kneeled down beside the exhausted boy, when he tried to touch him the boy would pull away and bear his teeth.

"Hey I'm trying to help you." Marcus said.

"I don't need your help vampire." The boy growled as he crawled away, winching in pain.

Marcus narrowed his eyes and went over to the boy's trapped ankle. The boy tried to stop him but Marcus grabbed the two jagged sides of the trap and pulled them apart with ease. The boy took the opportunity and pulled his ankle out. They whimpered and rolled onto their side, babying this ankle, Marcus crawled to them but they backed away. Marcus sighed, clearly having enough of this boy's attitude, he continued crawling over to him; driving the boy back up against a tree.

"Let me h-"

"No!" the boy spat and punched Marcus away.

Marcus cringed and held his injured cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help, I can heal fast!" The boy stood up to walk away but quickly collapsed to the ground, holding their ankle.

Marcus sighed, he was going to regret this but he walked over to them and picked him princess style.

The boy growled and squirmed in his arms. "Let me go, let me go!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marcus asked as he struggled to keep this boy under control.

"This is how you hold girls! I'm not a girl!" the boy managed to get himself out of Marcus's grip but instantly regretted it. He recoiled and held onto his ankle again, hissing at the pain.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Would you prefer for you to lean on my shoulder?"

The boy grumbled in agreement. Marcus helped pick him up, the boy swinging his arm over Marcus's shoulder while Marcus held onto his waist. When he was sure the boy was secured, he walked him out of the area, they walked for a while until they came to a cave; it wasn't very big but it was perfect. He set the boy down and looked outside, no sign of whoever set that trap but the sun was seeping through the treetops. He stepped inside the cave, avoiding the rays of light.

"Can't stand the sun vampire?" the boy commented.

"That's the con of being a vampire, what's your excuse for wondering around the day?" Marcus asked as he turned around.

"Wanted to get away from family affairs." The boy slumped against the cave wall.

"What family affairs? A werewolf like you shouldn't have any." Marcus huffed.

The boy growled. "Hmp shouldn't have expected a vampire like you to understand us."

Marcus cursed himself. "Can we stop with the racism for once?"

"Only if you stop with the stereotypes." The boy spatted back.

Marcus was about to say something but shut up, he was right; it wasn't right of him to assume something because everyone thinks it's true. Another thing his mother has taught him about being fair and kind.

Marcus sighed. "Alright I'll stop with the stereotypes but- it just seems so unlikely you know." He said as he leaned back and hovered in mid-air. The boy scoffed.

"Believe it or not, werewolves do get into family scrapes and sometimes fight. It's not a big happy family thing. At least not for a prince." The boy sighed.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at him. "So you're a prince? Excuse me for not realizing it but you just-"

"Don't seem like I am? I know but I can't go wondering around in my royal attire considering everyone around here is crazy." The boy huffed.

"Well, I can't tell why." Marcus shrugged, figuring he didn't know about the recent attacks.

"Yeah well, I just want to take a walk without being mobbed at." The boy sighed.

They stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to talk about. Marcus took this time to study the boy; he didn't seem like much of a threat without his legs. Guess it was true when everyone said to get the advantage over a werewolf was to incapacitate their legs, without their speed and jumping ability to help them; their basically useless but it still was cruel and unfair. Marcus observed further to see a few cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, looks like he was narrowly escaped his pursuers.

"Can you stop looking at me?" The boy said crossing his arms.

Marcus's face flushed. "Oh sorry but- your-"

"I know but don't ask about that since I'm pretty sure you know already." The boy huffed.

Marcus nodded and looked away, he really hated when he got caught up in observing something, he would end up looking like a fool but now he just ended up looking like a creep. He had to find a way to get out of this awkward situation.

"Um, so what's your name?" Marcus asked.

"I'm telling you." The boy replied.

"What? But I just saved you!" Marcus barked.

"Yeah so? Anyone could have but that doesn't mean I have to tell you my name." the boy rolled his eyes.

Marcus groaned. "Well, my name is Marcus, Marcus Abadeer; son of Marshall Abadeer and Fionna the human."

"Should you really be giving out personal information like that?" the boy tended to his claws.

"Well, why not?" Marcus asked.

"Because a certain someone might use that to hire someone to kill you." The boy grinned.

Marcus went white in fear. The boy laughed and shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you or hire someone to do it; that's low and unlawful but you really shouldn't put your trust in someone so easily."

Marcus tiled his head. "Is that what you're doing?"

"most likely but if your that desperate to call me something then just refer to me as WP or PW, which ever." They boy said.

"WP? PW? What?" Marcus asked.

The boy groaned. "They stand for werewolf prince or Prince of werewolves. Their something to settle your curiosity for my name."

"Oh well, I'll just call you PW for now" Marcus said.

"Sounds good to me." PW said.

Marcus smiled. He looked outside, seeing the land go dark a bit with the clouds covering the sun; he smiled. He can go home now but- what about PW? Werewolves and their sub species are on the wanted list all over Aaa, if he leaves him here with his injury then he's going to surely be killed; if he's dead then Werewolf king will surely destroy Aaa for vengeance. Marcus bit his lip and sighed. He will have to stay; for now, just until his leg heals up.

* * *

**hope you enjoy this chapter**

**i had a lot fun writing this chapter**

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 8

Distrust

While Marcus was out, Joanna covered for him; though it was very hard. Marcus's chamber maid came in and asked why he was in bed. Joanna was a good liar and told her he wasn't feeling well and needed rest. She believed it and left Joanna alone to care for him since this wasn't the first time she did this for him. Joanna lied to Tanis their butler, lied to their mother, their father and basically anyone that came to check up on the kids were lied to but- as Joanna told her lie; the more it started to go stale and few started to believe it. Joanna tried her hardest to keep them from finding out he was actually outside enjoying himself, she wasn't sure how long she can take them constantly asking and wondering but when the dawn came around; she was relieved. Everyone retired to bed, a few of the servants stayed awake but they generally left the kids alone so she was safe but worried. Marcus still hasn't returned yet and it was day light, he wasn't very much covering clothes. Even though Joanna wasn't a vampire like her father and brother; she knew the dangers of being outside with no source of shade. Despite her worries, Joanna tried to tell herself that he was alright but each time she tried not to think of it; all she could think of was her brother dying in the sun light and struggling to get to shade.

Finally Joanna decided against her better judgement, she hopped off the bed and went over to his drawers; getting a long sleeved shirt, gloves, and a large sun hat. She stuffed those in a bag but wore the sun hat since she didn't want to ruin it, she carefully snuck pass the remaining servants and through the castle until she was out. She did her best to stay off the streets and stick to the shadows but it was difficult to in the day time; aside from nearly getting caught, she made it out of the city. She ran away from the dead forest that surrounded their kingdom and went further out of their claimed land into the more free and international lands. She stopped and caught her breath when she made it to the grassy planes, she looked around for any signs of Marcus but none; she sighed and started to look. Joanna's adventures went from going to nearby towns and asking if they had seen Marcus but all said no, each town and even small houses out in nowhere said so too. Joanna was losing hope.

Joanna gave up her search for a while; she decided to rest and hopes he turns up soon. She started to walk through a dense forest, thinking and not seeing where she was going. She wasn't looking for anything but an eerie shine caught her attention. She looked over and saw it coming from behind some bushes which she pulled apart; she gasped, she saw a bear trap chained to the ground that was stained in blood. Joanna tried not to think of the worst but her mind kept going, she dashed over to the trap and looked around; who was cruel enough to just leave a trap here? She shook that from her mind and started to dash off in any direction.

"Marcus! Marcus!" Joanna called out as she ran.

She didn't see anything as she ran, she changed direction each time.

"Marcus! Marcus!" Joanna called out again.

She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into something stiff. She tumbled back onto the ground and looked up, a wide smile crossing her face. She saw her brother looking down at her, he was alright. Joanna got up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad I found you! And you're not hurt!" Joanna exclaimed.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know but why ar- ow!"

Marcus rubbed his cheek after Joanna slapped him. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for leaving and not coming back before dawn you idiot. Do you have any idea how hard to be to keep telling the same lie over and over again?" Joanna was crossed.

"Okay gets you but come on, I just lost track of the time but you're not going to believe what I found." Marcus had a huge smile on his face.

Joanna raised her eyebrow. "What did you find?"

"Come I'll show you." Marcus said.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a cave, Joanna wasn't sure what he was getting at but she followed him no doubt.

"I don't see what you wanted me to see- eee!" Joanna's face drained of color.

She stared at down at a boy sleeping soundly, Marcus covered her mouth to prevent her from waking him up. She pulled her out of the cave and outside; a little ways away from the mouth of the cave before he let go of her.

"Gee wake up the whore forest why you don't!" Marcus was ticked.

"First off, that's impossible, second; what the hell?! Why do you have a boy laying there? Are you going to kill him for your sick enjoyment?" Joanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! It's not like that okay? Okay so hear this; that boy in there is the Werewolf Prince." Marcus told her.

Joanna looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't think it was that easy to capture him but no matter how hard she looked at Marcus's face; he showed no signs of joking around.

"So you're telling me that, the kid in there is the prince to all Werewolves? Son of the King that is trying to destroy all of Aaa?" Joanna tilted her hips to one side.

"Uh… yeah?" Marcus was confused.

"Are you brain damaged? Because if we are found with that thing- we'll be executed for harboring a prisoner or worse; our parents will be forced to disown us." Joanna stated.

"What? No! Look, we're not harboring him, he's like- uh, a prisoner but just look. Think of it this way." Marcus pointed back in the direction of the cave. "If we gain his trust then he might tell us why these attacks are happening! Then we can end this silly thing before it spirals out of control."

Joanna's eyes widen, she was surprised at her brother; mostly for how he was able to think of this himself but he had a point. If they managed to befriend him then they can possible find out why is this happening and maybe think up a way to get around this mess. Joanna thought this plan over and over in her head and she saw no flaw that was too major.

"Hmm well, that is true but- why gain his trust? Why not interrogate him?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, he's not fond of being tortured for answers; he's very stubborn and a slight racist." Marcus responded.

"Well who isn't but still, how are we going to gain his trust? Vampires and Werewolves aren't exactly on the page right now." Joanna sighed.

"I know but- he seems to be warming up to me so we can take it from there, I also found another way to gain his trust; you see he was injured but that bear trap over there. If we take him back to the infirmary and treat it and let it heal on its own fast pace then maybe he'll trust us." Marcus said.

Joanna groaned and looked back at the cave, seeing the young prince wake up. She sighed and looked back at her brother.

"Alright but- I don't trust him, what if he slaughters us?" Joanna had a hint of worry in her voice.

"Why should you worry? You're the heiress of evil; what's the worst he can do that you can challenge for something scarier and gorier?" Marcus stated, chuckling.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on him. If he tries anything to harm our family then I'm blaming you."

* * *

Marcus flew PW and Joanna on his back to the Vampire kingdom, PW wasn't exactly scared of entering this kingdom which had Joanna suspicious but when they started to approached the kingdom walls; Marcus quickly turned invisible. He didn't need to worry about Joanna and PW getting spotted since anyone touching Marcus would turn invisible until he made himself visible again. He flew into his room and shut the window; he set down Joanna but continued to carry PW on his back.

"Okay so no one spotted us and no one appears to be awake so- let's go to the infirmary." Marcus said as he held onto PW tighter.

Joanna led the way, sneaking around to make sure they don't wake anyone up. So far no one was awaken by them when they reached the infirmary, Marcus set PW down on one of the beds. Joanna started to rummage around in the cupboards and cabinets for medicine and bandages.

"Aren't you guys betraying your kingdom for bringing me here?" PW asked.

"Well, we wouldn't have if you we didn't trust you." Marcus said.

PW just shrugged and laid there as Marcus elevated his hurt ankle. Joanna returned with a wet rag, some ointment and bandages. Joanna dabbed the rag on his wound making PW cringe. Joanna continued until the wound was cleaned, she then applied ointment that caused PW to try and slash at her. Marcus held down PW while she applied more, apologizing for the stinging it caused before bandaging it.

"Okay there, all done. Now we wait for the ointment to take effect." Joanna said before taking a seat.

PW inspected his ankle; he tried to move it around but was greeted with a stinging feeling. He gritted his teeth together, the horrible surge of pain found its way to his head to make it hurt ten times worst. He growled and crossed his arms.

"Relax; the ointment helps wounds close better in a short amount of time. Just sit back and relax." Marcus said.

Marcus was greeted with a low growl as a response. Marcus sighed, he looked over at Joanna; she was covering her nose. He glared at her, he knew werewolves had a horrible stench since they never take baths but he's enduring it so she should too. Joanna shook her head and continued to hold her nose. PW didn't care what they did about it; he just didn't want them saying anything about it.

* * *

**hope you like the new chapter**

**Joanna doesn't seem to be liking trying to gain PW's trust**

**oh well**

**-A**


	9. Chapter 9

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 9

a horrid surprise

They sat in silence in the infirmary, Joanna glaring at PW with her icy blue eyes. PW didn't seem threaten by her since he did was just glare back at her; Marcus can feel the tension between the two. He sighed and shook his head. He wanted them to get along but- knowing Joanna and her views on things; it's impossible. Marcus started to nod off slowly, becoming bored with waiting and realizing how past his bedtime it was. His eyes were fluttering shut, he was about to welcome the comforting embrace of sleep until-

"Tch, typical." PW said

Marcus shot his eyes open. "What?"

Marcus could see Joanna in the corner of his eye; she was shaking her head at him. She clearly didn't want them to fight but Marcus had just about had it with this prince's racism. He glared at PW and got up, walking over to him until they almost touched noses.

"What, do you say?" Marcus growled.

PW just stared at him, fear non-existent in his eyes. "Typical."

Marcus growled, he was about to punch him before Joanna grabbed his fist and pulled him away. Marcus's arms were moving all over the place, thrashing and swiping at the air like a new born, PW just smirked.

"We don't want to make any noise!" Joanna silently hissed at him. "We don't want anyone to know we have him here, we they do then mother and father will surely execute him and will have us locked up in out rooms forever."

Marcus wanted to argue with her but he could not fight her logic. She was right and he knew it but won't admit it; he sighed and calmed down. He wasn't looking forward to being locked up in his room forever but he also couldn't deal with this guy's racism, was he just doing this out of spite? Did he have something against vampires? Or was he just raised this way? Marcus didn't know but he did want to gain this guy's trust so he will just have to suck it up. He sighed and just floated off his feet at leaned back. PW looked pleased that he won this battle; Joanna however was not pleased that she defended the werewolf.

They stay in wait for a while before PW moves his leg and ankle a little. He raises his eye brow and started to cut off the bandages; the wound is partly healed. He swings his legs off the bed, Marcus stirs and floats over to him.

"Hey wait, your ankle isn't-"

"It's fine; just get out of my way." PW forced himself pass Marcus who tried to pull him back.

Joanna was happy he was going; she couldn't stand his stench any longer. Marcus floated over to him and grabbed his arm, PW stopped in his tracks before looking down at his arm and up to Marcus.

"Look, I'm sorry for almost doing you in but- can I make up for it? Can we just go out tomorrow and do friend like things?" Marcus asked.

PW raised his eyebrow at him; he stayed silent before sighing and nodding his head. "Sure, whatever but it has to be day outside"

Marcus nodded his head, smiling as he let go of PW's arm. PW opens up the hallway window, Marcus retreats from the light. PW jumps on the ledge and looks down, he sighed before jumping; the wind blowing the curtains lightly. Joanna walked over and closed the window and the curtains; Marcus comes out from behind the wall.

"Well, looks like you did it. He trusts you enough to see you again." Joanna sighs.

Marcus nods his head. "Yeah, kind of a shame he is a racist."

"I wouldn't call it that." Joanna says.

Marcus looks at her surprised. "Why not? He's clearly displaying that."

"He is but I don't think he is doing it because he hates vampires, I think he's doing it just to get to you." Joanna stated as she folded her arms.

"So wait- you're saying he's only doing this because he knows I hate that?" Marcus scratched behind his head.

Joanna nodded. "I study psychology brother and I know what he was showing, he seems he's quite a tease when he finds out something that someone doesn't like." Joanna giggled.

Marcus's face turned a light shade of red. He was embarrassed he fell for such child play, he was practically 16 years old; he shouldn't be taking this shit from anyone but turns out he's gullible as hell. He sighs.

"Whatever, let's just- get out of here." Marcus tries to hide the blush by pulling down his sunhat.

Joanna rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hall with her brother. They stop dead in their tracks when they hear a series of scream; they gasp and look down the hall. They see nothing but darkness for a short awhile until they see a beast bounding towards them in the darkness. Marcus and Joana step back before Marcus throws himself around her, they await to be teared to shreds but- nothing. They look behind them to see the beast; a werewolf stopped before them. They look at it for a while before the werewolf is flipped to the side, they see their mother; covered in blood and cuts with her tattered nightgown. They look down to her hands to see her holding a spear; connected to the thing.

"Are you kids alright?" Fionna asked as she wiped the blood off of her forehead.

They say nothing except by nodding. She smiles, letting go of the spear and bringing them in a hug. Fionna kisses their forehead and holds them tightly, Joanna gags and Marcus coughs for the lack of air. Fionna hugs them tighter before releasing them.

"I'm so happy you both are alright, I thought that beast hurted you both. I'm glad it didn't." Fionna smiled.

Marcus nodded while Joanna caught her breathe. They had to agree they were happy to be alive but also not so happy about their mother's death hug, she had to be the strongest being in all of Ooo; probably even more than muscle prince.

"Wait- mom, before we get off topic; what was that scream?" Joanna asked.

Fionna's cheer and smile faded. She bit her lip; the silence told the children that this wasn't good. They can only have a silver lining of hope that it wasn't someone important to them.

* * *

**wow**

**things look like they have escalated to a new height**

**-A**


	10. Chapter 10

Pair of hearts Tale of two princes

Chapter 10

Unwanted job

The kids followed Fionna as she rushed down the hall and to her room. Fionna skid to a stop in front of her door, seeing the gathering of servants around her bed. She bit her lip and walked forward, the kids followed her but didn't notice the gathering but the servants; they noticed the blood as they went down the halls and into their parent's room. Marcus gagged a bit as they saw the blood; he wasn't quite use to carnage like this but Joanna on the other hand could stomach this carnage, she's been to the nightosphere after all but- she couldn't stomach what she saw when the servants parted.

Joanna gasped while Marcus just held his hand to his mouth. They saw their father was completely covered in blood; his arm and legs covered in bite marks and deep in gashes. Marcus grabbed Joanna and covered her face, Fionna did nothing but close her eyes and take a seat next to the bed by her husband and cradle his head. He was badly hurt and he wasn't healing straight away. Tanis patted Marcus's shoulder, indicating that maybe they should leave. Marcus took on last look at their wounded father and broken mother, he could see her cry; he has never seen her cry before. Marcus sighed, he picked up Joanna who was covering her face; he followed Tanis outside.

* * *

Marcus tried to calm Joanna down, she was almost crying from what she saw; they had never seen their dad hurt like that. He was always so strong and protecting them from danger but now- it looks like even the ones they believe to be strong can also be teared down by another force. Marcus sighed as he petted her head, Tanis had they set to them to his room so they could stay here until further notice. For all Marcus knew that guards were stationed outside of their doors; not like that's much of a change.

Marcus and Joanna were startled by a knocking. Joanna crawled out of Marcus's lap and under the covers; Marcus didn't bother to tell her that it wasn't a good hiding spot. He just got up and went to the door; he opened it a pinch but calmed down. Tanis was behind the door, he looked content and unnerved than before.

"Oh hey Tanis, so- what's going on?" Marcus asked, trying to hide his nervousness

"I bring good news and bad news." Tanis said plainly.

Marcus flinched a little. "Um, start off with the good news first."

Tanis nodded. "The good news is that both your parents are fine."

Marcus sighed with relief; he turned back to Joanna who was peeking out from under the covers. He smiled and nodded; in return Joanna crawled out and smiled.

"But-" Marcus turned back to Tanis. Who looked at him serious. "Due to the fight they out up against the werewolf; Marshall and Fionna are going to be temporarily out of commission. They need plenty of rest and will no longer be able to rule in their condition. While they are resting, they are going to place the kingdom's affairs and people into the hands of someone they trust completely."

Marcus held his breath, it can't be that way. They can't hand it over to someone like that! Marcus was getting madder and madder that his body started to slowly shift into a reptilian creature; he had a habit of shape shifting into a beast when angry, it was a problem his parents had when he was a child. He still hasn't learned to control it.

Tanis could see the young prince turn, he panicked. "But wait! It's not going to be just anyone! It'll be you!"

Marcus stopped in the middle of his transformation; his partly scaly skin and horns only showing the reptile part. He blinked and looked Tanis.

"Me...? rule over the kingdom? In- my parent's place….?" Marcus trailed off.

Tanis nodded his head. "Yes, they have trusted you to rule while they are recovering. I could honestly agree with them for no one better to watch over the people and the land then non other than the print-"

Before Tanis could finish, Marcus fell backwards; unconscious.

* * *

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know, he's been out for an hour."

"He has to be alive, he's breathing."

Marcus groaned, he opened his eyes to see a blur of light and shadows gathered around him. He could hear muffled and familiar voices. He blinked a couple of times to regain his vision; he looked and saw Joanna, Tanis, Barbra the maid, Moot the guard and his chambermaid Susan. He looked at all of them, they all seemed relieved and stopped leaning over him. Marcus forced himself to sit up, seeing that they carried him over to the infirmary. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, he had a headache and a need for sleep.

"w-what happened?" Marcus asked as he looked at the servants.

Barbra straightens her dress and bowed her head. "Sir, you passed out in shock. We carried you here because we were worried you sustained an injury that we did not see earlier but we are relieved you haven't and are safe."

Marcus nodded, Barbra had a habit of bowing her head when spoken to when it wasn't required for servants to do such a thing; maybe it was whipped into her from her previous household but who knows. She never talks about it and no one asks.

"I passed out from- something. What was it?" Marcus asked.

Tanis waved his hand to get Marcus's attention. "You passed out after I told you that you are not in charge of the kingdom."

Marcus froze, that was what he passed out from. He bit his lip and looked down at his hands. He was in charge? A king? For how long? He knew he would have to rule someday but he wasn't suspecting it to be so soon, he was expecting to become king in like- a thousand years or so later but not now. Marcus shook his head.

"But- I'm just a prince and I'm young. You can't possible think I can run a kingdom by myself? Why not Joanna? She knows more about running a kingdom then I do." Marcus tried to smile.

Tanis shook his head. "I am sorry but Joanna seems like she can do it but she is not the crowned princess of the vampire kingdom. She is but the princess of the nightosphere; she has sole ownership over anything related to it but you- you're the prince of the vampires, you have sole ownership over this kingdom." Tanis adjusted his cuffs. "We could put her in charge but the people will be unnerved by being ruled over by um…. Uh-… a demon."

Marcus's eyes widen as well as Joanna's. "Wait- so you're saying that Joanna can't rule is because she is a demon? But- thy never had a problem with her before so why now?"

Tanis bit his lip. "It's just that they have an idea of demons being cruel rulers that want nothing but their people to suffer and since Joanna is mostly demon and spends her time with the lady of evil, it makes her the heiress of evil. That is what the people fear."

Joanna sighed and lowered her head, she knew the vampires feared her; the servants had nothing against her but when she always went outside, she was pushed away by the vampires. They didn't like her because of her demon blood, it hurted since they did not love her as much as her brother but she didn't have to worry since she wasn't going to rule over them. Marcus enraged.

"But why not? Just put her in charge! I don't care what they do!" Marcus spitted

Tanis shook his head. "I'm sorry but- the people will revolt and start a civil war if we put her in charge. They would then move out and cause problems all over AAA and we would have to be exterminated completely."

Marcus gritted his teeth but he calmed down. He knew he was right, a civil war is hard to calm down and would take thousand years or more to get people straighten out and into what they were before. He sighed and lay back down.

"I am sorry sir but it has to be you sitting on that throne and wearing your father's crown." Tanis said.

Marcus didn't look at him but at the ceiling, he was defeated. He couldn't weasel out of being king for a short period of time. He didn't want to rule yet but he can't escape from it. He heard them talking and trying to encourage him but he didn't hear their words, he was too tired to deal with them or- basically anything at all. He closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep and escape from this; being asleep was an escape from duties like. When he awakes though; it will be a start of being a king for however long until his father and mother are fully healed.

When he awakes, he will be the temporarily king; a king that he doesn't want to be right now.

* * *

**oooh looks like Marcus is going to be a King!**

**well for a little while but he appears he doesn't seem to be ready for the king duties**

**poor child and turns out their whole kingdom doesn't like demons! maybe the reasons she never goes outside, who knows?**

**-A**


	11. Chapter 11

Pair of hearts: Tale of two Princes

Chapter 11

First of duties

When Marcus finally wakes up, he finds himself alone with Joanna by his side. He wonders how long she's been waiting there really but knowing her; a long time.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Marcus asked as he hoisted himself up and out of bed.

Joanna looked at her watch. "It's exactly eleven thirty, the sun set a long ago so get up; you're late."

"Late for wha-"

Joanna tossed a set of clothes at Marcus before leaving the room; Marcus was a little confused by this. He took a good look at the clothes and saw that they were a little more expensive looking and more refined. They were much more fancy then what he usually wore, much like– dad's clothes.

* * *

Joanna waited outside the door for him to get changed while Tanis was getting together a group of dad's chores that he usually did but it's been kind of pushed to the side due to the attacks that happened and mom and dad's unfortunate accident. Joanna tried to tell Tanis to go with something easier for Marcus to do since she knows that he tires himself out if the job is too hard but Tanis refused, he said it was supposed to harden him and make him more like his dad when he ruled before his accident. Joanna tried to convince him be of course he refused. Good old Tanis, always one to go with their dad's commands and never be persuaded by them; he'll never change.

Joanna snapped out of her thoughts when Marcus came out, he was dressed in some of dad's clothes; if it wasn't for the blonde bits in his hair then she wouldn't be able to tell him apart from their dad.

"Looking good brother." Joanna commented as she smiled.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Shut up; be happy you aren't dealing with this."

Joanna rolled her eyes. "I would be happy to but grandma is still alive and willing to rule and this kingdom hates me."

"They don't hate you, they just- um…" Marcus trailed off.

"They do and you know it, it's best for you to rule anyways; they love you." Joanna sighed.

Marcus was about to say something but Joanna walked pass him and grabbed his hand; yanking him forward. He stumbled a bit but regained his balance and walked along. He wanted to protest against what she said but knowing her it's hard to even do so once she made up her mind on it. Marcus kept quiet as Joanna led him down a hallway, pass some doors and down a flight of stairs until they came to the first floor. He looked around him, trying to figure out where she as taking him but with the familiar paintings and hallway, it was clear where she was taking him.

"Okay we're here, the throne room." Joanna said

They approach two guards in front of two large doors; they saw them and opened the doors, letting them pass. The guards closed the doors behind them. Marcus looked around the throne room; it was a pretty empty room with a splash of bleak colors and red curtains. It was so wide that this was often used as a ballroom or those parties their parents held to welcome their guests and show they are being sociable.

Marcus sighed; he will be spending the remainder of his time in here; tending to peasants or holding parties. He liked the idea of just talking to the people but it also hurted to know that he will have to be treated with the formalities of a king and no a prince. He sighed as Joanna led him to the throne; there were two seats; one for a king that was more decorated then the queen chair. He sat down on the king throne, he looked at the decorated edges and velvet red cushions that complimented the throne; it was something he remembered when he was a child that his father use to seat him on his lap and read him stories to make him go to bed.

"What's wrong Marcus?" Joanna asked

Marcus looked at her and sighed. "Well, it's just that- I-….I don't know."

Joanna furrowed her eyebrows. "Marcus, I know it's hard but you're the only one that can do it and besides- you'll be great."

Marcus looked at her and smiled. "Well, you never had done me wrong before so; okay. I'll try it but I won't like it."

Joanna giggled. "Who says you have to like it?"

Marcus grabbed her and pulled her on his lap; he start to tickle her and mess up her hair. Joanna laughed and snorted in surprise, she tried to swat Marcus's hands away but it was not any use.

"P-please! Stop!" Joanna pleaded through laughs

Marcus chuckled before stopping and setting her down. Joanna coughs and giggled for a bit before regaining control over of her breath. She stood up and fixed her hair a bit. She sighed and turned to him.

"You are so horrible." Joanna grinned.

"Only to you sis."

* * *

For the past three hours, Marcus spent the majority of that time tending to peasant affairs and quarrels. A few times he had to get between two families that won't let their children marry each other; it felt like a play he used to see. The next thing was trying to help this guy extend his farm land but it wasn't possible so he had to deal with him for a while until they came to a compromise, the next ridiculous affair he had to do was help this girl find her doll; not the typical thing you usually ask a king to do but Marcus did it anyways. The little girl rewarded him with cookies so it wasn't a complete loss. His sister helped him on a few of the peasant problems but her help was better when it came to the noble vampires; her knowledge on politics and economy helped them come to an understanding. It was long and hard but he got through it.

When the last noble vampire left, Marcus slumped in his throne.

"Are we done yet?" Marcus asked.

"No, you still have many other of dad's chores to do." Joanna said as she crossed off something on a clipboard.

Marcus groaned and got up. "Alright, off to more torture and hard work."

Joanna walked beside her him, looking down at the clipboard before it was plucked from her hands from Tanis.

"I am sorry princess but by your mother's orders; I am to escort the king along with Moot." Tanis said.

A guard dressed in a fancier armor then the rest of the guards usually dressed in, walked up to him. Joanna looked up at him, seeing the bearded guard with his helmet at his side. Joanna glared.

"No, I am his sister and I am to go with him." Joanna protested.

"I am sorry but you are to stay in the library and continue your studies on demonology and magic. Your grandma Heather will be there and help you as you do so. Barbra, escort her there." Tanis clapped his hands together.

Barbra walked up to them and bowed. "Yes Tanis, come on little Joanna; let's go meet your grandma."

Barbra lead Joanna out of the throne room, Marcus tried to go after them but Moot stopped him. He grabbed his wrist and held onto Marcus firmly.

"Hey let me go! She's my sister and I demand that she be by my side." Marcus spatted.

"I am sorry sir but it you're your mother's orders and you know how she gets when no one listens to her." Tanis shuddered.

Marcus struggled to get out of Moot's grip but no use, he sighed and stopped. Tanis smiled and told Moot to let him go, he did and helped lead Marcus out of the throne room and down the hall. It pissed Marcus off that Joanna wasn't going to accompany him but it was his mother's orders and Tanis was right about when he said his mother doesn't take disobedience well. He shuddered as he was led away.

* * *

**oh wow, Marcus isn't liking being king very much and he's even more mad that Joanna won't be helping him**

**that's going to be a problem but lets hope Marcus can do it**

**-A**


End file.
